


Darkest Nights, Brightest Days

by rainy_boba



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Merperson!hakyeon, Mild Gore, Trans Male Character, author lost sleep making this, everyones gay, fairy!chanhee, forest nymph!Hyunjae, hshsj this is a mess dont @ me, human!jacob, idk guys this is my first fic lmao, kitsune!hyunjoon, no beta we die like men, rated teen and up bc of cursing and mild gore lol, shifter!Kevin, trans author!, trans!kevin, vampire!sangyeon, vampire!sunwoo, werewolf!Younghoon, werewolf!eric, witch!changmin, witch!juyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_boba/pseuds/rainy_boba
Summary: A simple stroll through the woods turns into a mystery when Jacob, a high school senior, finds a winged boy bleeding among the treesHow will Jacob navigate the new found world of the Supernatural, and what will he think of the boy with brown-amber eyes, and a story to tell?!!Undergoing revamp!!Come yell at me on my twitter @rainy_boba as well!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a guide abt who/what everyone is. The next chapter will be the start of the story!
> 
> !! 21/07/2019 Notice !!  
> I re-read this fic and it was utter crap so I'm slowly rewriting it! Please be patient!

Kevin - shifter 17  
Cursed, bird wings, wolf shift on rare occasions, black/gray fur

Jacob - Human 18  
Studying to be a veterinarian

Changmin - Witch 17  
Charms, spirit work, green work

Sangyeon - vampire 20 (176 in vamp years)  
Oldest, most control, “coven” leader

Younghoon - werewolf 18  
Baby werewolf, brown fur, turned not born

Hyunjae - forest nymph 17  
Pine wood, can control plants, talk to limited animals

Juyeon - Energy witch 17  
Senses energy's, ghosts, ect., spirit work

Chanhee - Fairy 16  
Thrives off plants and sunlight, good with anything to do w/nature

Haknyeon - Mer-person 16  
Middle ocean type, simple blue shades for tail, necklace charmed so he can be on land

Hyunjoon - Fox Shifter/Kitsune 16  
Mild basic fire powers, normal red fox shift

Sunwoo - Vampire 16 (84 in vamp years)  
Born not turned, pure blood run away

Eric- werewolf 15  
Born not turned, silver gray fur, can shift easier


	2. Painted Red

 

Jacob sighed, kicking the dirt with his shoes; the forest surrounding him turning an orange and yellow glow from the sun setting. Tall pines casting long shadows into the distance. It’d been a long day, his final exam just finished letting the stress finally fall off his shoulders. He came to the woods by his house to relax, after the celebratory dinner at the usual diner with all his friends he came right here. Being alone let him reminisce on old memories, many summer days were spent running around these trees and soft grass; many winters spent by throwing snowballs and sipping hot chocolate. 

 

A growl and a snap knock the thoughts straight out of his head though, surprising making him jump, looking around trying to find the source;  _ “There were never any dangerous animals here though.” _ he thinks nervously. 

The sound of something moving and hissing from a clearing farther away captures his attention before he can think any longer. The curious side of him takes over any rational thoughts he should be having, knowing these woods since he was a small boy and never seeing or meeting anything dangerous. 

He sits behind an area of shrubbery, hiding just in case this thing is hostile. But what he sees has his mouth dropping to the ground.

There’s another boy there in the clearing, probably around Jacobs own age. He bleeding and stumbling trying to stand up, but that’s not what captures his attention. There’s two big black wings sprouting from the boys back, feathered like a crows maybe; Silky, shiny feathers matted with blood in some places. He’s making all sorts of inhuman growls and hisses that sound closer to a wolf than a human. 

Just to his luck a buzz pops off of his phone,

_ “I’m going to kill Eric,”  _ he thinks before panicking. The feathered boy in the clearing whips his head around.  His feathered wings puffing up and a unhuman tail thrashing behind him, a stark growl rips from his throat in aggression. Jacob sits up in a rush locking eyes with the other, there a beautiful amber-brown colour; but his pupils are now slitted down and hostil. He snarls, Jacob notes that the boy has sharper and longer canines, similar to some sort of dog. He pushes himself up and faces Jacob fully now. Confusion and fear course through Jacob full force now,

 “I- I, wait- Jesus christ what the hell is happening?” 

The other still says nothing, he stumbles around a bit as his eyes unfocus; 

_ “Probably from the blood loss,”  _ Jacob thinks quickly.

 “Wait, stop moving please! You’re gonna lose more blood that way!” Jacob says moving closer to the boy now on the ground, his growls louder as Jacob steps forward.

 “Please, I just want to help you; You’re gonna do some serious damage this way.” Jacob says quieter, like talking to a frighten animal. He looks into the others eyes seeing them filled with more fear than anger, he growls more though. Blinking hard he tries to keep himself up, Jacob cringes watching desperately wanting to help. There’s blood dripping down his chin on to the grass, his breathing is getting heavier and more ragged like it’s a trouble for him to do so. His arms fail to hold him any longer and he falls, passing out.

 Jacob rushes forward at this, checking that the boy hasn't dropped dead; breathing a sigh of relief when he checks his pulse. Scanning over the he notices the amount of scratches and cuts littered all over his body, there’s a particularly bad gash running down his side and one of his wings looks bent at a weird angle. 

Jacob looks around trying to think of the best thing to do ,

_ “Eric’s not home tonight”  _ he thinks. He tries his best to haul the boy up, he’s surprisingly light but his wings are making it really hard to hold him without gripping one of the gashes.

 

He somehow manages to bring the boy to his house, thanking every god out there that he has almost no neighbors. He opens the garage door and places the boy on the couch in there; the garage is like his second bedroom, including a tv, an abundance of game consoles a long with many plants and other things. Jacob runs around trying to gather all the stuff he’ll need to patch the bleeding boy up,

_ “Thank god I’m the local animal crazy,” _ he thinks with his arms full of boxes and bags of medical equipment. 

He runs to fill a bucket with warm water and gets to work. He grimaces at the condition the other is in, cuts and blood littering almost his entire upper half. He peels off the boys hoodie and casts it aside, figuring it should be thrown out by the shape of it. 

He wets a washcloth and slowly starts cleaning and disinfecting his arms and neck, it’s baffling how many injuries the boy adorns. After his arms are thoroughly cleaned and bandaged, Jacob moves to the worst wound, it’s on his side causing Jacob to need to lift his shirt up a bit to reach it. He ignores the smaller tight piece of clothing the other is wearing underneath,it’s a bit higher up so it doesn’t get in the way, in favor of gasping and the gore on his ribs; It’s three big lines going across his side, it looks like someone ran freakish claws through his flesh. Getting straight to work Jacob figures by looking at him that it’s definitely going to need stitches, feeling sorry for the lack of pain medication the boy could take if he was awake.  

He gives the boy a spare hoodie of his after sewing up the gashes and fixing his wing, it was mildly dislocated and just needed to be pushed back into place. He placed a bottle of the strongest painkillers he had on hand and a glass of water on the table nearest to the unconscious boy just in case he woke up .

 

Jacob ends up on his phone searching for what this boy could possibly be late into the night, slowly falling asleep on his desk with the faint glow of returning sunlight crawling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Chapter two is on it's way!  
> This is my first fic so pl e a s e be nice lmao.
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated!  
> I'll try to update as fast as possible!


	3. Breakfast

The first time Jacob slowly stirs awake at what sounds like porcelain breaking, choosing to ignore it in his sleep deprived state he groans and gets as comfortable as he can being slouched over a desk. 

 

The second time he wakes up is at the sound of the garage door that leads to the house opening, he’s barely even conscious before he feels an arm quickly pulling him off the table and drags him out of the room. He grumbles and groans complaints before he even looks at who  _ literally  _ dragged him out of his slumber.

“ _ Changmin?? _ ” he goans, “What the hell are you being here?” Jacob asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“I should really be asking  _ you _ the questions right now!” his best friends Changmin whisper yells.

“Why the  _ hell  _ do you have a frickin  _ Shifter  _ in your house!?” He exclaims

Jacob tilts his head in question, “What the hell is a Shifter? Is that what that guy is?” 

Changmin starts to grumble in stress to himself, “Oh my god, you don’t even know what you got yourself into,”

He sighs exasperated, “You weren't even supposed to  _ know  _ anything about this shit!”,

he sighs again, “Ok what you have in there, is some sort of rouge as most normal people would call him,” Changmin starts slowly,

“He is what we call a Shifter, their like werewolves but not.” 

“Ok wait, you mean to tell me werewolves and shit like that are  _ real _ ?” Jacob asks baffled, he looks like his whole world literally just exploded.

“Yes, but we  _ don’t have time for your existential bullshit right now,”  _ Changmin says pulling his arm back towards the door;

“To make this quick, I’m a Witch; Wow, cool, ok so you need to go back in there and get his name. Most Shifters cursed like him have a charm so that their mutations can disappear, he doesn’t have one or else his wings would be gone. So since he didn’t literally stab you on site while you were passed out, your going in there to get his name so I can make him a new one. Ok? Ok, now go.” Changmin explains in a blink of an eye, turning Jacob around and pushing him inside before he even processes the information given to him.

 

“ _ Cursed? Charms? Wait Changmin's a Witc-”  _ Jacobs mind runs a mile per hour before the sound of shuffling feathers catches his attention.

He looks around the garage but a small pile on the floor catches his attention first.

Gasping, “Dude common! That was my favorite Pathos!” he walks over to a mound of dirt on the floor and a broken pot; his poor Pathos laying uprooted in the soil.

“ _ Probably what I heard breaking this morning,” _

“Uh- I guess I gotta clean you up later, sorry bud.” he mumbles crouching down to touch the leaves on his beloved plant.

 

He turns his attention to what he just noticed, a, what looks to be cocoon of feathers slouched in a corner. Getting up, Jacob cautiously walks over to the cocoon, making sure to not take him by surprise.

 

“Uh, hey,” Jacob starts quietly, he approaches him how he would do a feral cat, giving him space  to move if he so chooses, but close enough to try and establish trust.

The feathers shuffle a little bit, Jacob carries on taking it as a good sign;

“So first off I guess, I’m not gonna hurt you, I’m actually the local crazy guy who is known for helping the injured animals ‘round here, so like I kinda know what I’m doing.”

The feathers move a bit more and Jacob can start to see the peak of those amber eyes nestled in them.

“Secondly, I have a friend who probably knows more about this than I do, ok scratch that he definitely does; but he said something about making you a new 'charm’?” Jacob asks to the now mostly open cocoon, the boys peering at him with cautious and now curious eyes.

“Yeah so I guess you know what that is, so he said he needed your name and that I’m apparently the one who needs to get it because you didn’t kill me right away or something like that,”

 Jacob laughs, “So would you mind  _ giving  _ me your name?” he asks hopefully,

The boy in front of him just squints a bit and Jacob laughs again, 

“Ok yeah I thought so to be honest, so instead of that how does breakfast sound?”

The brown haired boys eyes light up a bit at the mention of a meal,

“Sure, food it is,” Jacob gets up and beckons the boy to follow him with a gentle smile and a wave of his hand.

The other looks around quickly as he slowly gets up, he still looks pretty aggressive, maybe weary; 

“There’s no one else home for now other than me and Changmin, and don’t worry about your wings to much either; just try to knock too much over.” and with that Jacob opens the door and leads the boy to the kitchen.

Making their way over the boys wings tend to catch a little making them knock over a few picture frames hung on the walls, he always jumps at this with a poorly hidden guilty look on his face but Jacob assures him it’s alright with a genuine smile. 

There’s a scent of bacon in the air as they get closer to the kitchen, Jacob assumes Changmin decided to make breakfast while he waited for him to return.

“Hey Jacob, glad your still in one piece, so, you get him nam-!” Changmin starts but stops with a shocked look when Jacob and the shifter walk into the kitchen. Jacob laughs at his friends behavior while the other behind him huffs and takes a seat at the table with his gaze plastered to the wood, trying to shimmy into the space while minding his wings.

 

Changmin looks between them in disbelief, “ _ Ok _ then, I guess you could just bring him out here  _ why don’t you? _ ” he grumbles and turns back to the sizzling food.

 

Jacob ignores him in favor of sliding into the seat across from the shifter, 

“So  _ anyways,  _ any chance you wanna tell me your name?” Jacob questions again, the boy in question looks harder into the table.

“Not much of a talker are you?” Jacob comments lightly,

“Maybe he’s mute!” Changmin yells from the stove; Jacob turns to glare at him but he gets something more surprising in response.

“Or maybe you just talk too much,” the feathered boy grumbles quietly while sinking into his chair, Jacob wouldn't have caught it if the other wasn’t so close to him.

He barks out a laugh at the startled look on the others face,

 “I like him!” he boasts much to his best friends offence as he plants their plates on the table.

The shifter glares at Changmin from across the table as he sets the food down, Jacob grabbing a fork and sparing no time to dig in to the warm food in front of him.

“It’s not poisoned you know?” Jacob chuckles when he notices the other hesitate to eat, he seems to debate the options in his head before grabbing some cutlery and shoveling some scrambled eggs into his mouth. 

They fall into relevant silence as they all eat, the clouds outside clearing up some and the morning dew on the grass slowly fading away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsjdjskssj first off I'm like so sorry this chapter took so long to come out, a bunch of stuff came up in my personal life and I caught the flu! Fun!  
> But anyways please enjoy this chapter! I'm honestly not quite sure if it came out the way I wanted it too, but we'll see i guess lol!  
> Also this fic isn't beta read so don't mind any spelling errors and such!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
